


Sore ga shiawase (That is happiness)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Vacation, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Not that he hadn't trusted Yuya when the elder had told him he was going to decide where to spend that week off, but he knew how different their tastes were at stuff like that, so he had been resigned to the fact that they were going to disagree.





	Sore ga shiawase (That is happiness)

 

Yuri opened the window, and the landscape around was so unreal that he almost couldn’t believe he was actually there.

Not that he hadn't trusted Yuya when the elder had told him he was going to decide where to spend that week off, but he knew how different their tastes were at stuff like that, so he had been resigned to the fact that they were going to disagree.

The cottage where they were, in the middle of nowhere in Hokkaido, was simply wonderful.

There was nothing around. The town was far too, and Yuri felt good at the mere thought that for the following days that corner of the world would’ve belonged only to them.

He breathed in again, feeling quite stupid while doing so, but he particularly liked the air there.

Or perhaps he was still too excited about been there, so everything looked better.

He closed the window when he started feeling cold and went back to the kitchen, making coffee and breakfast for Yuya.

When he had gotten up, almost an hour before, the elder was still sleeping deeply, most likely tired for the previous night car ride.

Yuri had tried to stay in bed as long as possible, tossing and turning among the blankets and crouching up against him, but in the end he hadn't been able to resist and had gotten up.

He had made a more accurate tour of the place, then he had gotten out and had walked a few hundred yards into the wood behind the cottage, deciding he should’ve gotten back with Yuya.

And then finally he had gotten to work and started preparing miso soup and tamagoyaki for his boyfriend, meaning to waking up at some point if he wasn’t going to do that on his own.

He put everything on a tray, pouring the coffee in a cup and bringing it upstairs. He opened the door with his foot and walked in slowly, putting the breakfast down on the table.

Yuya was still sleeping, Yuri could hear him breathing heavily, and through the dim light coming from the other room he realized he had taken possession of the whole space in bed once he had gotten up.

The younger chuckled, walking to a window and opening the curtains, letting the light invade the room.

Takaki fidgeted and grabbed a pillow, pressing it on top of his head, moaning something unintelligible.

Yuri rolled his eyes, joining him and kneeling on the mattress.

“Yuu...” he murmured tenderly, leaning down and pushing the pillow away.

“What do you want? Let me sleep.” the elder mumbled, his voice barely understandable.

Chinen didn’t get mad; he laid down next to him, propping his head up on his hand.

“It’s nine thirty already, Yuuyan. And I brought you breakfast. And there’s a thousand things we could do instead of spending the whole day wallowing in bed.

He saw his boyfriend get up, and just as he thought he had gotten through him he saw him grab his waist, dragging him under the blanket and pressed against the elder’s chest.

“Yuya! Come on, don’t make this hard. Get up, breakfast is going to bet cold.”

Takaki snorted, then he pressed a kiss to the side of his head and smiled, his eyes still closed.

“Aren't you the one who usually wants to sleep till noon?” he pointed out, slowly caressing his hips.

Yuri shrugged and stopped trying to free himself.

“I know. But I'm excited, I couldn’t sleep more than this.”

“Mh. I, instead, am relaxed and I want to stay in bed. Ten more minutes, baby.” he almost begged, while he kept caressing him.

Chinen sighed theatrically, letting go against him.

“Miso soup is going to be inedible. And the tamagoyaki will get hard as a rock, and the coffee is going to become a disgusting slop.” he pointed out, but once he realized the elder wasn’t caving he let it go, pressing himself closer to him. “I took a stroll around. There’s a small grove behind the cottage, I didn’t see it last night when we’ve arrived. Later we could take a walk there, what do you thing? The weather it’s nice, and there’s a lot of snow.” he explained, trying to make conversation to prevent him from falling asleep again.

“I like the idea. I want to do something that makes you happy, Yu.” he replied, serious, pressing his lips on the younger’s neck and kissing him slowly. “You’re happy I brought you here, aren't you?” he wanted to make sure.

Chinen chuckled and nodded vigorously.

“I don’t think you could’ve done something better. I’ve never spent too much time around snow. And I'm glad of being with you, far from Tokyo and everything else. Just the two of us.” he murmured, glad of having turned his back on him, so that Yuya couldn’t see him blush.

They stayed in bed a few more minutes, and Yuri was seriously starting to believe that Yuya had fallen asleep again, when the elder sat up abruptly, letting go of him and stretching his back.

“Well! Now I feel rested enough. Were you saying something about breakfast?” he looked eloquently at him, eyeing the tray on the table.

Yuri rolled his eyes and went taking the tray, putting it on top of his legs when he got back to bed.

Yuya was eating as if he hadn't had a meal in days, and Yuri laughed seeing him take much too big bites, all the while reassuring the younger that nothing had gotten too cold or inedible.

Once breakfast was finally over Yuya got up and announced he was going to take a shower before actually start the day; Yuri begged him to at least be fast and went back downstairs.

He sat in the small living room close to the kitchen, just looking around.

The house was appealing, in his opinion, especially since he had always been used to live in much smaller and more functional apartments.

He stared for a while at the fireplace in front of him, with firewood tidily piled next to it, and he made a point to ask Yuya whether he had any idea as to how light it up.

“Cold!” he heard the elder yell as soon as he stepped outside the bathroom, and Yuri chuckled, the next thing he heard the sound of the hairdryer followed by a relieved sigh.

A few minutes later Yuya joined him in the living room, already dressed and his hair messy.

“You could’ve at least fixed them.” Yuri mocked him, getting up and walking toward him.

Yuya shrugged, bringing his arms around his waist and leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“I'm on vacation. There’s no need for me to be all tidy, is there?” he pointed out, then he kissed him deeply.

Yuri was letting himself being taken by the kiss, but he recovered quickly and shook his head.

“Slow down. We’ve got all the time in the world for that, don’t we?” he arched an eyebrow, but he kept wallowing in Yuya’s embrace while the elder burst out laughing and then raised his arms, surrendering.

“Fine, fine. I’ll try and behave.” he conceded, then he looked outside the window. “So, what do you want to do? For the next few days I'm at your orders.”

Yuri put on a sultry look, crossing his arms and making as to think about it.

“I want to go to the grove.” he said again, his face lightening up. “It doesn’t look too big, but we could take a walk for an hour or so, right?” he looked at him, begging, aware that it wasn’t the kind of activity Yuya would’ve normally jumped on. “Please, please, can we go?” he asked again, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Yuya tried to stay serious for a few seconds, but in the end he laughed again.

“Don’t look at me as if I’ve never stepped into a wood my whole life! For your information, when I was a kid my dad brought us even too often.” he shook his head, grimacing. “But even if that wasn’t the case, you don’t have to beg. I’ve promised you’re the boss, and so we’re going to do whatever you want.” he took his face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “My only goal here is to make you happy, Chinen Yuri.” he remarked, then he let him go and went upstairs, in search for something warmer to wear.

Yuri kept still for a few moments in the middle of the room, biting down on his lower lip.

He had avoided telling him he didn’t need to make an effort, that he had been happy since they had gotten together.

He was excited, but not enough to get all gratuitously mushy.

He winced, shaking his head and joining him in the bedroom to get changed.

He wasn’t going to let anything distract him from the mission of having Yuya make good on his word.

 

~

 

“Yuuyan, my love, it’d be really great if you could help with the bags!” Yuri yelled at his boyfriend, seeing him surface from the car’s trunk with a gloom look on his face and just as many bags in his arms.

“Don’t you think you should be helping me instead?” he asked, reaching him and barely managing to unlock the house’s front door. “Seriously, Yuri, I don’t see why we needed to raid the supermarket. We’re on s week-long vacation, not seeking refuge from war.” he mocked.

Chinen shrugged, walking into the kitchen and leaving the groceries on the counter.

“But I don’t think you’re going to complain this much at meals, will you, Yuu? Is better to raid the supermarket than hear you whine because you’re hungry.” he pointed out, smiling deviously to him.

The elder rolled his eyes, collapsing on a chair.

“I'm exhausted.” he declared. “I'm starting to believe that your plan for the next days is to wear me out completely, Yu.”

Chinen stopped putting the groceries away and got close to him, straddling him slowly, every movement careful.

“Oh, believe me Yuuyan, I really don’t want that.” he murmured, leaning down and kissing him, feeling the elder bring his hands to his hips and caress him slowly.

He got distracted for a while, then he jumped up, shaking his head.

“Ah, Yuu, why do you always try to confuse me? I still have to deal with the groceries, go away!” he scolded him, frowning while his boyfriend burst out laughing.

“The way it looked, you’re the one who started.” he pointed out, getting close to press a kiss a to his lips, heading toward the living room then. “I’ll try to light the fireplace. So I’ll be out of your way.” he promised, leaving Yuri to his work.

The younger chuckled, starting from where he had left off and admitting to himself that Yuya hadn't been completely wrong saying they had bought too much stuff.

He kept trying to decide where to put what and in the meantime make plans for dinner; from time to time he heard some suspicious noises from the next room, included a few pained groans from Yuya.

He was almost scared to go and check what he was doing to the poor fireplace.

A few minutes later though, the elder wasn’t cursing anymore, and his voice left room for some music.

Smiling, Chinen finished putting away the last things and walked to the doorstep, listening carefully.

The music Yuya had chosen was particularly fitting the whole atmosphere, and Yuri felt even more relaxed than before.

He walked inside the living room, finding his boyfriend staring satisfied at the fire, and he got close to him dancing at the slow rhythm of the music.

Takaki looked at him and smiled, pulling him closer.

“What are you doing? Do you miss work?” he asked, and the younger winced. “You did that in the woods also, when you’ve left me behind.” he scolded him, messing with his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Yuri shrugged, standing next to him with an arm around his back, looking at the fire.

“It’s not on purpose. It happens, when my mind wanders off. You should know dancing’s not work, it’s something I enjoy.” he clarified.

Takaki held him closer, snorting eloquently, as to say he definitely didn’t see it the same way.

Yuri, on his part, chuckled and went sitting on the floor, closer to the fire, staring almost rapt at the flames.

“You’ve been better than I thought you were going to be. Was it hard?” he asked Yuya once he sat down next to him, wrapping Yuri between his arms.

“Not too much. At some point I risked setting myself on fire, but it was the alcohol’s fault.” he scratched his head, embarrassed. “But I made it, right?”

Chinen smiled, and didn’t reply.

It felt as if he had been there his whole life and not twenty-four hours.

He had all the time in the world to truly get relaxed now, the initial excitement faded, and he allowed himself a few minutes of silence, against his boyfriend’s body, to think.

It had felt great with Yuya. Not that he needed this to tell him it was good, but for the whole day he had had the feeling that something was different in both of their attitudes, in the way they acted toward each other.

Now, though, in the silence of that evening slowly turning into night, Yuri felt as if nothing was wrong, as if this was pure perfection, and he knew it wasn’t going to take him long to get used to it.

He slowly knelt on the parquet, looking straight into the elder’s eyes and smiling, then he leant down to kiss him.

Yuya seemed to be surprised for a split second, but then he was kissing him back, his hands behind the younger’s back, pulling him closer until Yuri was straddling him, his legs tight around his hips, the kiss suddenly deeper.

Once they pulled away they were both smiling, their faces still close, touching.

“To what do I owe this?” Yuya murmured, tenderly.

Yuri shrugged, pushing himself closer to him, his arms around his neck.

“To the fact that I love you. And that today you’ve done everything I asked. And that...” he winced, but he wanted to make an effort and be as honest as possible. “And that you always make me happy, Yuu. Always.”

The elder faced looked funny, as if he wanted to avoid expressing too much satisfaction but was unable to do so.

So Yuri shrugged, still embarrassed, and kissed him again to drive away any form of awkwardness.

Yuya brought his hands to his hips, slowly moving them upper, searching for his naked skin; a few moments later he pulled away and took Yuri’s sweater off, then his mouth was on the younger’s throat, biting softly on it.

On his part, Yuri felt as if he was having troubles breathing as he kept Yuya’s head tight against himself, feeling his blood flow faster in his body, making him feel more and more aroused at each and every movement from the elder.

He barely noticed Yuya pushing him, and before he could realize it he ended up with his back against the parquet, heated by the fireplace itself, while Yuya got the both rid of the remaining clothes and made room between Yuri’s legs, torturing every inch of his skin with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Yuri let go to Yuya’s mouth for a short while longer, basking in those attentions and his own arousal, until he came to himself and propped up on his elbows, smiling to his boyfriend.

He pushed on his shoulders and switched their positions to give him the same treatment he had just received; then he quickly moved to Yuya’s cock, slowly running his tongue on it in an open teasing.

Yuya let him do for a while, then he grabbed his hips and moved him so that Yuri was straddling him backwards. He forced the younger to bend over, and as soon as Yuri went back to business and wrapped his lips around his cock, Yuya pulled him closer, holding tight on his hips and going straight for his rim with his tongue. 

Chinen let him go with a chocked moan, collapsing against him; it took him a few seconds to get used to his mouth against him, and then he went back taking care of him. It looked a lot like a contest, as if they were both trying to make the other lose control.

When Yuri felt the elder’s fingers join his tongue he pushed back against him and at the same time leant further down, letting the tip of Yuya’s cock past his throat, feeling him shiver at the deeper contact.

Neither was going to last much longer, and when Yuri felt about to cave he was pulled up again, Yuya sitting and getting him closer, his chest pressed against the younger’s back. He held tightly onto his waist, letting Yuri feel his cock hard against him, then he pushed inside of him slowly but steadily, until he bottomed out.

Once Yuri was sitting on him again he closed his eyes, relishing that fullness, the warmth, throwing his head back against Yuya’s shoulder.

Takaki started moving soon, pushing up while the younger met all of his thrusts, getting a quick pace which spoke to how far gone they already were.

Yuri brought his arms behind his head and grabbed Yuya’s hair, pushing his head against himself, the elder’s mouth finding his neck and biting hard on it every time he felt the younger’s body tighten around himself.

When Yuri felt Yuya’s fingers around his cock, stroking it impossibly fast, there was nothing else he could do; he climaxed, screaming out louder, clenching his eyes and chanting Yuya’s name. He collapsed against him, then, feeling unable to keep himself up.

So Yuya had to rely on his strength only, and he kept pulling him up as he drove inside his body for a time which seemed to be endless to Yuri; then Yuya finally lost control and spilled inside of him, deep, his hips moving for a while longer while he collapsed on his back, pulling Yuri on top of him.

Yuri was trying to recover his breath, while he felt Yuya’s chest rise and fall, trying to do the same.

He smiled and turned so that he could look at his face; he leant over, pressing a kiss to his lips while Yuya hugged him, his fingers lazily stroking his back.

“So, right before you jumped me we were saying I always make you happy.” he provoked him, and Yuri hit his shoulder.

“We were saying, before _you_ jumped _me_ , that it’s your duty to always make me happy.” he clarified, not embarrassed anymore, making the elder laugh.

“Aw, baby... never said it wasn’t, did I?” he asked, and Yuri smiled and nodded.

“Let me get up.” he asked then, struggling against his hold. “I’ve got to make dinner, and you’ve distracted me.”

He managed to sit up, but he didn’t get too far; Yuya grabbed his wrists, making him fall back on top of himself.

“What’s the rush? Relax a little, let’s stay here ten more minutes.”

Yuri sighed.

“Is it going to be a full week of ‘ten more minutes’?” he mocked him, but he didn’t move. He did as Yuya had asked and rest his face on his chest, looking straight into the fire.

“Would you mind if it was?” the elder murmured, and Chinen just shook his head.

No, he wouldn’t have minded.

He wouldn’t have minded spending the rest of the week laying on top of Yuya staring at the fire, letting go to its warm and to the elder’s skin against his own.

He was happy, right now, like he had been since the moment the elder had walked into his life.

In the end, Yuya had reached his goal perfectly.


End file.
